


Stared Death Right In The Face

by phobiaDeficient (TheTriggeredHappy)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus "Well I saw through your bullshit so" McDonald, M/M, My wonderful magic boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTriggeredHappy/pseuds/phobiaDeficient
Summary: Alt title: Angus is Not Here to Play Around





	

**Author's Note:**

> this kid is like ten

It was apparent to Kravitz that Taako had issues keeping quiet about things.

He knew that Taako wasn't necessarily trying to keep their whole deal a secret—he wasn't the type to care about what people thought. But he didn't feel like talking about it simply because he didn't think it was anyone's business. Or, that's how he explained it to Kravitz. The only problem is that apparently everyone thought it was everyone's business, so he didn't stay quiet about it for long. He was somewhat reserved if only because he figured his boss would get mad, but once word was out there was only so much damage control he could do.

He dropped by to visit Taako at one point and only a few minutes after he got there the door to his room was slammed open and in stormed Magnus and Merle, giving a hearty and exaggerated greeting to him, proceeding to ask some very personal questions about their relationship. It was only after Taako threatened to burn a spell slot that they left again, and he heard them laughing all the way down the hallway.

"THIS IS WHY I NEVER TELL YOU SHIT YOU DICKBAGS!" Taako shouted after them, slamming the door, face flushed.

After that, word spread pretty quickly. At some point he met Killian and Carey ("Hey, I remember you! Didn't you try to kill us that one time?" "To be fair, you tried to kill us way back before the gauntlet, remember?" "Good times."), but for the most part people weren't all that thrilled to meet Death. He was, apparently, a little intimidating.

He did find himself sitting in on the Tres Horny Boys Hangout Sessions occasionally, which was... strange, but in the interesting sort of way. At least he got along with them. He didn't say it aloud, but Taako seemed glad that they didn't fight.

One day, he was waiting around in the living space while Taako hunted down something of his (he didn't explain what, which was worrying), spacing out a little bit. Magnus and Merle were in the kitchen arguing over dinner choices, and it was as normal a day as he could ask for after his stressful week. Necromancy was always popular around this season.

He was jolted from his train of thought as he felt a tug on the sleeve of his robe. He glanced down and was surprised to see a young boy staring up at him.

"Excuse me, sir," the boy said, earnest and calm considering who he was talking to.

Kravitz double-checked to make sure he wasn't skeletal before answering. "Um. Hello...?" he said slowly, thinking hard over his mental list of name. "I... suppose you must be Angus McDonald?"

"Yessir," the boy detective nodded, adjusting his glasses. "And you're Taako's secret boyfriend who he didn't keep very secret, yes?"

Kravitz glanced at the door to Taako's room and back. "Um, yes, that would be me."

"Hmm." The boy was quiet for a moment, then he stood to his full height (all four foot eight of it) and crossed his arms. "Tell me, sir, what are your intentions with Taako?"

Kravitz blinked, slightly thrown off. "I... excuse me?" he asked.

"Because, sir, Taako is my mentor and my friend," Angus continued, "and he's very important to me and also my other friends, like Magnus and Merle. And if you're not nice to him, then that'll make him upset, which will make me and Magnus and Merle upset."

"Uh..." Kravitz said hesitantly.

"I've been learning a lot of magic, sir," said the boy detective suddenly with a wide smile, taking forth from his pocket a wand. "Lately I've been working mainly on attack spells. I know I'm really new at magic, but I think that if I really want to then I would be trouble in a fight."

"Are... are you threatening me?" asked the Grim Reaper, shocked.

"And imagine if I had my big strong friends Magnus and Merle with me, too! We would be able to do some real damage, wouldn't you say?" he continued, voice still chipper as ever. "Magnus can punch really, really hard! Man, I'd hate to be the guy that gets hit by Magnus."

Kravitz was starting to be intimidated by this kid, surprisingly. He must have gotten a good roll.

"But hey, I'm just a little boy! Feel free to ignore me, it's whatever! It's not like I'm the greatest detective in the world and moon or anything!" he finished cheerfully, posture returning to relaxed. "Don't break his heart is all I'm saying!"

"Heya Agnes," Taako greeted as he walked out of his room (or sauntered, more like). "Stop givin' the boy toy the third degree, would ya?"

"Sorry, sir!" Angus said, eyes wide. Kravitz was still staring at him.

"Let's go boneman, places to go, alcohol to consume!" said the flipwizard, dragging Kravitz along by the arm before he could protest.

"See you around, Kravitz, sir!" Angus said calmly, waving with the hand that was holding his wand.

The chill wasn't from being dead.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @thetriggeredhappy on tumblr, talk to me about these dorks  
> this wasn't proofread at all


End file.
